An Altered Life
by AdoreSilverSapphire
Summary: Takes place after Season 4 Episode 10: After Bay's breakup with Emmett in LA Bay heads back to KC in shock. She goes back to pick up the pieces in her life that Emmett shattered but she has no clue just how many pieces there will be to pick up.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick recap:** Bay and Daphne were switched at birth Bay raised by John and Katherine Kennish and Daphne by Regina Vasquez. When the girls are in high school Bay takes a DNA test discovering the switch. Daphne and Bay get to know each other and after a number of differences (Daphne is deaf) they finally bond and become sisters or "switchsters". Bay and Emmett (Emmett is deaf) meet and fall in love but their differences cause stress in the beginning but in the last season Bay cheated on Emmett after a big fight, or at least that is what he believes. Emmett breaks up with Bay telling her that maybe in a few years they could try again but she tells him that if he does this then it if forever.

An Altered Life- Chapter 1

It was just after five thirty in the afternoon when Daphne swung around the doorframe in front of Bays Hot pink bedroom. Bay was curled up moping in the comfort of her floral print comforter. It had been two weeks since her off and on again boyfriend Emmett had broken up with her. Although they had broken up before this was the worst because this time she had not only lost a boyfriend she loved she had been crushed left to pick up the pieces herself. This time they couldn't be friends there would never be an Emmett and Bay again. Their timeline was over. This time it was forever. She thought he loved her and that they could survive anything but apparently that came with the exception of Tank.

Their epic love story of a deaf boy who fell in love with a hearing girl was finished. They were star crossed lovers. And the end was tragic.

Daphne, knocked on the wall getting Bays attention.

"Hey" she said as she signed.

"Hi," Bay waved as she did her best to fake a smile.

"How are you?" Daphne asked and walked towards Bay.

"Great." She lied.

"Let's go out." Daphne insisted.

"I really don't feel like it."

"But it's the last day I'm here... I leave for Gallaudet tomorrow!"

 _Please, please, please_ Daphne signed when Bay shook her head no.

"Fine!" Bay finally gave in.

Forty-five minutes later Bay stepped into Daphne's car.

Saying Bay was beautiful would have been an understatement. Her skin glowed golden in the sunset and her long wavy dark brown hair up shimmered in the last light of the day flowing from the front with a braid on each side to the naked back of her red dress.

Bay unclasped her clutch and pulled out her lipstick. She pulled down the mirror down, puckered her lips and stained them ruby red.

"So where are we going?" Bay asked turning away from the mirror so that Daphne could read her lips.

"You'll see." Daphne said moving her lips into an enthusiastic smile.

Just as the last streak of color in the sky had disappeared Daphne turned the car in front of one of the skyscrapers in down town Kansas City. Both Daphne and Bay exited the car. Daphne walked in front of bay her red hair danced against her peach dress. Daphne handed her keys to the valet and the walked past the warm artificial fireplaces and into the building.

On the inside the building was even fancier. They walked into a room with colorful fancy couches, flowers, water fountains and more. To the right of the room was a desk that read check in. Bay could hear the faint sounds of the upbeat club music coming from somewhere else in the building.

Daphne talked to a woman at the check in desk and then the two of them headed up the elevator to the 15th floor. The two of them walked into a fancy two-bedroom suite.

The two of them settled into the room and then Daphne led Bay back down the elevator to the basement of the hotel. The elevator doors slid open and immediately Bay noticed the sign that said Club 9. The mystery was finally solved.

"It's the best club that is 18+" Daphne signed.

"And we needed the hotel room why?" Bay asked.

Daphne said nothing responding with just a smirk and grabbed Bays hand and moved through the large crowd.

A short time later Daphne and Bay were dancing seductively to the beat of the music in the large crowd of people. A tall muscular Channing Tatum look alike came up behind Bay grabbing her hips and beginning to dance on her.

At first Bay just went with it and allowed her body to fall into his moving against his body to the music. His hands moved down her body and she placed her hands on his. His hands rubbed her thighs and suddenly she froze a familiar feeling ran through her body.

" _No!" She tried to scream. "Get off of me" nothing came out the alcohol had her paralyzed._

" _You're so beautiful." Her ex boyfriend Tank whispered in her ear as he moved on top of her._

 _Bay tried fruitlessly to tell him to stop but nothing came out. Bay felt like she was in a dream but she knew this was real._

" _No" Bay tried yet again to scream, still nothing but a few drunken slurs came out._

" _I can't believe this is happening!" Tank said and smiled as he ran his hands through her hair. And with that the drunken memory was gone._

When Bay finally snapped out of the flashback she realized that the guy she was dancing with was holding her tightly to him his hands practically all the way up her dress.

"What the hell?" Bay yelled pushing him off of her.

"Relax bitch" He looked appalled.

Bay felt a wave of nausea pass through her she had to find a bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bay signed to Daphne. "I don't feel good."

Bay rushed towards the bathrooms and to her surprised Daphne followed.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked Bay.

"I think I'm having an anxiety attack, I'm gonna…" Bay said before running into the stall and loosing what was left of the food she had barely been able to stomach all week.

Daphne stood behind her holding her hair. When Bay was finally done she helped her up and took sight of her suddenly pale complexion.

"You don't look so hot." She signed to Bay over the incredibly loud music. "Should we go back to the room?"

Bay looked down for a second contemplating. The strange flashback combined with what just happened made her feel disgusted. She wanted to go back up to the room, take a shower and go to bed but she didn't want to let Daphne down.

"Maybe a soda will help." Bay said and the two exited the bathroom.

Two hours later and a few bouts of nausea later Bay and Daphne headed back up to their room. As soon as they got into their room Bay went to her bathroom and got immediately got into a hot shower.

Bay let the hot water run over her body hoping it could wash away the sick feeling she had in her stomach. Bay felt dirty, as if she were a worthless piece of trash. After all Emmett had thrown her away as if she were. He didn't even look at her the same when she had visited him in LA. Tears began to flow down Bays sank to the bottom of the shower without the energy to get back up.

The next morning Bay woke up with a biting migraine and a wave of nausea. She felt as if she was hung over but she knew she had not had anything to drink. Bay got dressed into the clothes that Daphne had brought her and walked into the living room of their suite.

"Morning," Bay waved to Daphne trying not to startle her.

"Hey," Daphne smiled holding up a spatula. "I'm making breakfast before we head out to the airport.

"Thanks," Bay smiled and sat on a bar stool at the counter in front of the small kitchenette Daphne was cooking a storm in. Bay put her hands on the counter trying to cover her nose. The smell of eggs was making her sick.

Not very long later the two sat at the table together in front of a small vegetarian feast. Bay tried hard to eat so she would not let Daphne down but with every bite came another wave of nausea.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked Bay.

"Yeah, just still a little nauseous." She admitted.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Daphne asked causing Bay to practically spit out her food.

"No way!" Bay responded. At least she didn't think so… and she hoped not!


	2. Chapter 2

Life Changes- Chapter 2

After Bay dropped Daphne off at the airport she set the GPS in Daphne's car towards home. She followed the directions on the GPS until it lead her to familiar streets on the outskirts of Mission Hills. With a sudden bout of nausea Bay pulled into a gas station. She parked the car in the first available spot in front of the Quick Mart locked the car and went inside.

Bay navigated the isles looking for the family planning section grabbed a few boxes of pregnancy tests when she spotted a group of kids that she knew from Carlton. Dodging behind a rack of chips she knew this was a bad idea, but she didn't think she would run into anyone she knew all the way out here.

The group of students walked up to the register and proceeded to check out. Bay tried to move towards the back of the store but as she turned away she clumsily brought the rack of chips crashing to the ground.

For a second she thought the kids might turn around. _Thank God they're deaf!_ She thought for an ignorant second. Then registering the surprise on the cashiers face the entire group turned around in a bout of instant karma to see Bay Kennish holding a bunch of pregnancy tests.

 _Great! Just Great!_ She thought to herself. _Just what I needed… I am sure this is going to get back to Emmett._

"Bay?" One of the girls signed to her.

Bay stood there pretending to not know what in the world they were doing with their hands.

"Uh… uh… I'm sorry," She pretended feeling horrible. "You must be mistaken." She lied.

The group of kids walked out confused and Bay continued to the register.

"I'm so sorry." Bay said motioning to the rack of chips.

"It's okay." It happens the woman behind the counter answered. "Don't worry about it."

Bay paid for the tests and stuck a ten-dollar bill in the tip jar and walked to her car. Originally she had planned to take the test into the bathroom but after the show she had made in the store there was no way she was walking into the bathroom only to come out and the cashier to ask her if it was positive or any other awkward situation.

Instead Bay stopped at a McDonalds a few blocks up the road. She put the tests in her purse and walked into the restaurant. Not noticing any familiar faces she walked into the bathroom and into the stall.

When she got into the bathroom she fumbled with the package with shaky hands. Once everything was done she leaned against the wall trying not to look at the test as she waited for the timer she had set on her phone to go off.

 _How could I get myself into this situation?_ She thought to herself.

 _Seriously! One bad decision after the next!_

 _How could you be so stupid?_

A wave of nausea ran through her body.

 _Maybe it will be negative._ She debated.

 _Hopefully._

 _But what if it's positive?_ Another panic attack began to set in.

 _How will I raise a baby alone?_

Bay thought about what it would be like to be a single mother. Perhaps John and Katherine might help.

 _But what if they wont_?

 _Or would Emmett help?_ Doubtful.

 _But what if it's not his._

 _No. No No._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Time was up.

Bay took a deep breath closed her eyes and picked up the test.

" _Here goes nothing."_ She said to herself as she opened her eyes.

Two little pink lines.

No.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Hard Life- Chapter 3

Bay stared at the two little lines. _How could two little lines mean so much?_ She thought to herself as tears she had been holding back spilled from her eyes. All Bay could think of was how much her life was going to change. Her life as she knew it was over. Emmett would be able to continue his life, not much would change for him even if he were the father. It's not like he would suddenly drop everything for her. Not now anyway. In his mind he was sure she cheated on him. And Tank…

For just a moment Bay allowed the floodgates in her eyes to open. Everything she had been holding back came rushing out.

A few minutes later Bay heard the door to the bathroom swing open. The hairs on Bays neck stood up. She felt embarrassed. As a quick attempt to make her look presentable she wiped her eyes with the corner of the sleeve on her sweatshirt. Bay took a deep breath and one last glance at the test before wrapping it up in some tissue paper and tossing it in the little sanitary trash cans. _Still two pink lines._

Taking another deep breath Bay unlocked the latch and exited the stall trying to hide her face from the longhaired woman changing her baby. Bay walked to the sink turned the lever on the sink and proceeded to wash her hands splashing a little water on her face. She took another look at the woman with the baby reflected in the mirror. The mother was noticeably thin she wore black leggings, blue jean shorts, a red tank top and a beige cardigan. When the girl took a curious glance at Bay, Bay noticed her face was much more youthful and soft than she had originally thought. The girl gave Bay a quick smile and looked away.

When Bay was finished she grabbed a paper towel, dried her hands and dabbed her face. At the same time the girl picked up her baby and closed the changing table. With ease the girl walked towards the door as if she had done it a thousand times and then for a second she struggled with the door but Bay held it open behind her.

"Thanks." The girl said to her.

Bay noticed the cute little chub on the young infant.

"Your baby is so cute." It took some effort.

The girl looked at her and let out a little giggle.

"Oh he's not mine!" the girl giggled again. "I'm just babysitting."

The jab was felt deep by Bay. Of course the girl probably didn't mean anything other than the baby just not being hers but Bay knew she had no business being a mother at such a young age.

"Oh okay." Bay said to the girl as she exited the stall and Bay followed but walked quickly to the opposite door trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

Bay got into her sister's car put the car in reverse and headed straight home. She didn't pass go, and she didn't collect $200 dollars.

When Bay got home, she parked the car grabbed her bag and went into the house hoping for some peace and quiet in her own bed. At first when she opened the front door she the house seemed quiet. She closed the door behind her and walked into house. When she passed their family room she was shocked when she heard her father Johns voice.

"Bay," Bay jumped a little.

"Dad," she said closing her eyes before turning around. "Not funny."

"You dropped Daphne off at the airport?" He asked.

"Yes, dad." She said.

"Come in here and get some lunch." Her mother Katherine called from the kitchen.

"I'm really not feeling…" Bay almost admitted. "We had a late night." Bay lied

"Oh really?" Katherine asked. "Daphne said you guys turned in early."

"Well I don't know." Bay looked around trying to avoid the awkwardness. She _really_ just wanted to be alone.

"Come eat." John said firmly. "Your mother worked hard. And look at you, you look like you've lost weight."

"Fine." She gave in.

"These ungrateful kids." John said under his breath.

Bay took her place at their large dining room table. Her mom had served fancy sub sandwiches usually Bay liked sandwiches but honestly these were making her stomach turn. Both her mother and father sat down. Bay was embarrassed. Perhaps it wasn't embarrassment but she thought it strange that she was the only one of the three who had still not moved out. Daphne was in college although she stayed close her for her first semester Bay had finally convinced her to leave for Gallaudet where her chances of becoming a doctor would be greater. Toby lived on his own pursuing a music career. And she was just here, unemployed, not in school and pregnant. Pregnant… _Ugh!_ She screamed inside.

Before she found out she was pregnant it wasn't so strange but now...

Bay took a bite of her sandwich and turned to her mom making a comment about how good it was. If she was being completely honest she would have said it was making her sick, but she didn't want to alarm her parents. _Usually_ it was her favorite.

When she was done she asked to be excused cleared her plate and went to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and walked to her bed pulled the covers back and crawled in. And with that she could no longer hold her self together.

She cried and entire body shook as each cry rippled through her. She attempted to muffle her cries through the blanket. It was either that which worked or their massive house because no one came to bother her.

Bay felt… _pathetic._ She beat herself down hard calling herself all the names in the book.

 _How could I get myself into this mess?_ She screamed in her head. _This is not how things were supposed to happen._ She hit her tried not to let herself think about what her life would be like if she hadn't taken the blame for Daphne. She couldn't allow herself to go there. This was not Daphne's doing.

By the next morning Bay had finally managed to compose herself. She tried to forget that she was pregnant but every time she forgot she was once again reminded by another bout of nausea.

"Good morning Bay," Katherine said when she saw Bay come into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She yawned.

"There's milk and cereal." Katherine said pointing to the milk and cereal on the counter.

"That's okay, I think I am going to go look for a job." She admitted.

"Really?" Katherine asked.

"Is it so unbelievable that _I_ would look for a job?" She asked.

"I just…" Katherine laughed. "I'm happy to hear that you are finally getting out."

"Thanks." Bay tried to laugh back. She had laid in bed for a long time last night finally coming to the conclusion that she needed to do more.

Bay walked to her car, The Thing put her keys in the ignition and sped off. Bay loved her car. It was one of the things that she could always depend on. She looked at the back seat suddenly realizing an infant seat might not fit well or safely back there.

Bay spent the day putting in applications and sipping on a homeopathic ginger recipe that was supposed to help with the nausea. She felt as if she had put in over a hundred applications to places she didn't really want to work at anyway, If she had it her way she'd be working in as an artist. But right now that part of her life was on hold, at least until she found a _paying_ job. _Not that this would be enough._

At the end of the day Bay put in her last application in before heading home. She tried to remain positive. If everything else in her life was going sour that didn't mean she had to.

The next day Bay got a few calls to come in for an interview, not as many as she had been hoping, but it was better than nothing. Her first interview was at 11:00 for a job she actually wanted.

A few minutes before 11:00 Bay walked up to the front desk of the Kansas City Art Gallery.

"I have an interview with Raquel." She said to the employee selling tickets.

"Yes, have a seat she will be right out to get you." The woman said.

A few minutes later a tall blonde walked out and Bay stood up.

"Bay Kennish?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you must be Raquel." Bay said to the woman with a smile.

"Right this way." Raquel said turning towards the door she had come from.

The two of them walked into a large office. The office was not extremely fancy but still impressive. The walls were beautifully decorated with paintings and pictures from local artists. One piece in particular stood out. She stared at the beautiful blues and grays of a woman standing facing a storm on the shore of the ocean and her lover walked out of sight.

Raquel asked Bay a multitude of generic questions about why she wanted to work at the gallery and her experience in art. Bay felt like things were going well and Raquel was impressed at Bays knowledge of art and a few pieces of art Bay had brought with her hoping they might help her chances of being hired.

Everything was going great until Raquel asked Bay if she had a criminal record.

Bay swallowed hard, she thought it might come up, but she had been hoping to avoid it.

"Uh," she stuttered. "I got in trouble last year after my dad passed away." She admitted.

"You are required to disclose the information." Raquel gave her a disappointed look. "We will do a background check anyway."

"I got in trouble for vandalism but I did community service for months and paid all of the fines." Bay stared embarrassed. Even though she was not the one who had vandalized the construction site it had defined her life for almost an entire year. Bay paused another second

"That's really great." Raquel smiled. "I believe you but it is our policy not to hire criminals."

Tears swelled in Bays eyes. Bay felt embarrassed.

"I'm not a criminal." Bay protested. "I just made a bad decision and I am making up for it. I have even started my own volunteer project called Every Day Heroes."

"Again, that's great." Raquel smiled and with that she stood up and walked Bay to the door.

"Thanks for your time." Bay said and walked out the door.

At the end of the day Bay walked in to the kitchen. John, Katherine and Toby were at the table eating. Bay sat down to join them.

"So how did your interviews go?" Katherine asked Bay.

"No one wants to hire a criminal." Bay said disappointed.

"Oh Bay they'd be lucky to have you." Katherine reassured.

"Yes, but they don't want me." Bay said looking away.

After the art museum five other businesses who had her come in for an interview all basically shut their doors on her as soon as they found out she had a criminal record. They all tried to be polite wishing her the best but it was obvious they wouldn't hire her.

"It's not like you didn't know they wouldn't hire someone with a criminal record." John asked.

"Well I had an idea but I had no clue it would be so hard to find a job."

"Maybe I can put a good word in for you." John said.

"Dad," Bay looked at him disapproving. "You can't always fix everything."

"But I can try." He said.

Bay wasn't really sure if she was speaking about the job or the pregnancy when she told him that he couldn't fix everything. Perhaps it was both.

After dinner was over everyone helped put away the dishes. Suddenly Bay felt another bout of nausea this time having to hold her hand over her mouth to keep it from coming up.

Bay tried not to make a scene and ran to the nearest bathroom. Everything she had eaten that day came up. Once she was done she tried her best to clean up any obvious sign of what had just happened. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and almost collided into her brother Toby.

"Whoa, little sister." He said concerned. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She said irritated.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "That's not what it sounded like in there."

"Come on."

"You're not making yourself throw up are you?" He said in a low concerned voice.

"No, I think just ate something bad earlier." She said pushing him away.

"Okay." He said to her. "I might not live here anymore but you know I'm always here for you if you need me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later Bay woke up to the light of the sun blinding her. She turned over trying to go back to sleep but after a few minutes she still laid there awake blinded by the suns rays that reflected off the wall. Bay sat up and let out a huge yawn. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and took a quick look. With effort she focused on her eyes on her phone it was almost eleven o'clock. She let out another yawn wiped her eyes and looked at her phone again. There was a voicemail.

It was from the owner of restaurant Bay had applied to.

"Hello, this is Mitch," a male voice said. "You were here for an interview about a week ago, we have changed our minds and decided you'd be a great fit here." Bay was surprised. She recalled the look on his face at her interview when she told him about last year. "If you could be here by noon so we could take care of the rest of the paperwork that would be great."

 _Crap._ Bay thought jumping out of bed in a rush to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Bay walked out of her room straight for the front door. She was just about to open the front door when her moms voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked in her soft sweet voice.

"I got a job." Bay smiled. "But I am going to be late if I don't leave soon."

"Did you just wake up?" Katherine said looking at the time on her wrist.

"Mom I have to go!" She complained.

"I'm worried about you sweetie." Katherine put her hand on Bays shoulder. "You have been sleeping so much lately, you're not depressed are you?"

"Mom no," She said with a growl in her voice. "I need to go, I'll see you later." Bay needed to get out of there before she accidentally let the news about the pregnancy slip.

Just before noon Bay sped into the parking lot of O'Neil's Bar and Grill. She parked her car in the employee parking and hurried to the front door of the restaurant. With a deep breath Bay walked in to the upscale restaurant.

The restaurant was much busier than you'd expect for a weekday. There were even people already drinking at the bar. Bay walked past a few tables that were covered in white cloths towards the kitchen where she found Mitch.

A few hours later Bay was waiting tables with the help of Jessica, another employee in charge of training her. She found it quite easy though the smell of some of the food made her sick.

At the end of the day Bay headed home with enough tips in her hands to make the day worth it. She was surprised how much she loved the job. It was full time and even came with health insurance.

Two weeks later Bay waited at Mission Hill's Maternity Clinic for her first appointment with her obstetrician Dr. Hannigan. The waiting room was cold but inviting. There were more than enough chairs and a tall reception desk two people working at their computers hid behind. Bay crossed her feet looking at the other mothers sitting across from her there wasn't much of a difference between her and them. They were all a bit older of course and probably held college degrees but the key difference between them and her was that most of them sat waiting with their husbands.

"Bay," A woman in floral nurse scrubs called out.

Bay stood up and followed the woman. The woman checked her weight and blood pressure and asked her about her past medical history. When the woman was done she left and told her the doctor would be with her shortly. Bay sat in the doctor's office staring at informative posters about pregnancy. Twenty minutes later the door opened.

"Hi," The doctor put her hand out. "I'm doctor Hannigan."

"Hi," Bay smiled and shook her hand.

The doctor sat down on a chair and asked the same questions the nurse had just asked her. When she was done she stood up and listened to Bay's heart and used a Doppler to find the babies heart rate.

"Bump, Bump, Bump" The baby's heart rate sounded out like a horse galloping in a race.

"Beautiful," The doctor said smiling at her.

Bay smiled back.

"We're going to do an ultrasound to confirm the health of the baby." The doctor said and Bay nodded. "It's a vaginal ultrasound."

"Oh." Bay said surprised.

"The baby is too small to see well with a regular ultrasound." The doctor tried to reassure her.

Twenty minutes later Bay was staring at the tiny human on the screen. It was hard to believe that was inside of her. The doctor printed off a few slides and handed them to her. Bay smiled looking at the little piece of perfection growing inside of her.

"So," Bay cleared her throat. "Is there anyway to do a DNA test while pregnant."

The doctor gave her a disappointed look.

"Yes," The doctor started. "But there is a risk of harm to you or the baby."

"Oh," Bay looked down. "I just thought it might be helpful to know."

Bay was afraid to go into any more detail but she continued anyway.

"It's just that I got really drunk after a fight with my boyfriend, now ex boyfriend and someone I thought was my friend took advantage of me."

"Oh," The doctor said in an apologetic tone. "Did either of them use protection?"

"My friend said he did," Bay looked away. "But I don't remember much about what happened."

"I'll put in an order for a DNA test." The doctor said. "In the mean time it might be a good idea for you to seek counseling."

 _Seriously?_ Bay thought _._

"I haven't processed everything, but I really don't think I need counseling." Bay stopped. "Counseling is for crazy people."

"Everyone in their life could use counseling at some point or another." The doctor said with a reassuring smile. "But of course it's up to you."

After the appointment was over Bay went home but before going inside she slipped the pictures in her glove compartment. She was afraid her parents might find them but she just couldn't bring herself to throw them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Bay stared in the mirror looking at her bulging stomach in the fifth shirt she had tried on. It was becoming impossible to hide the changes that were happening in her body. Bay placed her hand on her eleventh week belly. She still could not feel her child but she knew he was in there. O _r maybe she,_ Bay smiled to herself as a curly little brunette danced in her imagination. _Or maybe she will have dark red hair like Emmett._ She smiled even bigger thinking of a little Emmett running around in their little home. _Perhaps Emmett…_ Bay tried not to go there. She was still scared to tell Emmett about the pregnancy.

Finally Bay slipped on an oversized tank top and a t-shirt hoping it might give her a few more weeks before she had to tell her parents. If she didn't tell her parents her body soon would.

Bay walked into the kitchen to make herself a piece of toast.

"Toast again?" Katherine said when she came around the corner.

"It has 12 grains." She said with a sarcastic grin holding up the bag of bread.

Her mother laughed.

"But you've been eating nothing but toast in the morning for two weeks." Her mother said suspicious. "I can make you something if you'd like."

"Mom, I'm fine." Bay said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Have you talked to Daphne?" Katherine said changing the subject.

"Not in a few weeks." Bay said looking at the glass of orange juice she probably wouldn't drink intensely.

"She said she's tried to call you."

"I've been busy with work." Bay had intentionally been avoiding most of the people she knew but she had also been putting in over 60 hours a week at the restaurant. Though today was her day off.

"You should call your sister." Katherine pleaded. "I'd hate to see the two of you disconnect."

"I will." Bay stood up and cleared her place. "But I have to go. I have an Everyday Heroes project I need to get done."

Bay had not had as much time to focus on her art but she was trying. She knew that being pregnant meant that a part of her life would be on hold but that did not mean that she had to put _everything_ on hold.

Forty-Five minutes later Bay was at the site of the same billboard Emmett had tagged over two years ago just for her. Bay smiled half-heartedly at the memory. Bay walked towards the contractor that had volunteered to help her put up the billboard for her Everyday Heroes project. If this were a few years ago Bay might be putting up a piece of her own illegally but this time the project had been funded by some rich millionaire that had fallen in love with her first piece.

A few hours later Bay stood a block away admiring her beautiful piece. She stared at the vivid colors and took it all in. To the regular eye it looked like a generic advertisement but if you looked closely you could see an outline of a girl standing alone on a beach as another outline of a boy walked away another girl leaving her alone as an impending storm laid on the horizon. To the right of the painting was a long quote about how everyday heroes are not always recognized and that they are not recognized like someone in a uniform might be but they stay even when difficult times.

Bay closed her eyes, the last six words burned into her memory.

 _There is beauty in the storm._

Bay took her phone and took a picture of her beautiful piece. Then she opened up her messages and attached the photo.

In the caption she wrote, "Do you recognize the place?"

Bay hovered her thumb over the send button and contemplated hitting the delete button.

With a deep breath she hit send.

An hour later Bay was sitting in the kitchen of the guesthouse talking to Regina clinging tight to her phone. Just as Bay was beginning to lose hope her phone buzzed. Bays face lit up and she grabbed her phone. It was a call from an unknown number.

"Hi," A voice said when she answered. "Is this Bay Kennish?"

"Yes." Bay responded. "This is she."

"This is the nurse from Mission Hills Hospital Lab at the prenatal testing clinic." The nurse cleared her throat. "Is this an okay time to talk?"

"Yes, just a minute."

"I'm going to step out and take this call." Bay said as she walked out the door.

Regina raised an eyebrow to which Bay noticed.

"Hi," Bay said after she had closed the front door.

"We got an order for a DNA test, would you like to go ahead and schedule it?"

"I would." Bay took a deep breath. "But I still haven't told either of the possible…" Bay trailed off.

"I'm sorry." The woman on the phone said sympathetically. "I know that has to be difficult."

"You have no idea." Bay said. Vomit rose in her throat.

"You could call back to schedule something but this particular test has to be done in the next three weeks."

"No, no," Bay closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Can I just schedule something at the latest possible date." _Hopefully…_ Bay closed her eyes again. _Hopefully I can tell one of them by then._

After Bay had scheduled her appointment she went back in to the guesthouse.

"What was that about?" Regina asked Bay.

"It was nothing." Bay said putting her phone down on the counter.

"You know," Regina laughed. "You're just like me when I'm lying."

"I told you it was nothing." Bay said irritated. _Was she just bluffing?_ Bay thought.

"Well if you ever need to talk about anything," Regina sat on the chair next to Bay. "I'm always here. There are so many people who are here for you."

"Thanks." Bay said. "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

Bay closed her eyes. She really wanted to tell Regina but she was afraid. Not only was she afraid of Regina being disappointed in her but she also didn't want her John and Katherine to be upset that she had been told before them. There had already been enough wedges between them. She didn't want something that was supposed to bring them together to drive another wedge between them.

"Well as soon as you are ready." Regina said reassuringly.

A few hours later Bay sat alone by a lake at a park an hour away from home. She stared intensely at the water. _Why does Emmett have to be so cold?_ She had still not heard from Emmett. She had hoped he might send her something back but he hadn't. It had become obvious to her that she had to tell him so that they could get a DNA test done. Bay breathed deep and opened up the video call app.

With another deep breath she hit his picture and pressed call. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. A few seconds later she opened her eyes to see an error message that read "Error: Caller Blocked".

 _Emmett seriously BLOCKED me?_ She screamed. Tears of frustration swelled in her eyes. _No! I'm stronger than that._ Bay scrolled down to Daphne's contact picture and hit call.

"Bay! Hi!" Daphne said when she answered.

"Hi" Bay signed. "Sorry it's been so long."

"It's ok." Daphne shrugged.

"I've just," Bay hesitated. "I'm pregnant." Bay burst out and tears ran down her eyes.

"Oh Bay." Daphne looked like she wanted to hug her. "It's going to be okay."

"There's just so much." Bay choked up. "I haven't told anyone."

"You haven't told Emmett?" Daphne wondered. "Or…" Daphne trailed off not wanting to mention that it might be Tanks.

"He blocked me." Bay said frustrated.

"I got to go to my next class." Daphne said with an apologetic look. "Can I call you later?"

Please don't tell anyone." Bay pleaded.

"Of course not Daphne reassured.

Bay hung up and hit call on the contact that read Myles Conroy. There might be two possible fathers but she only needed one to find out.

"Hi," She breathed in. "Tank?"

"Bay?" Tanks asked surprised.

"I'm going to need you to do me a favor." She closed her eyes she could hear her own heart beat. "Please don't be mad."

"What is it?" Tank sounded worried.

"I need you," She paused and let out a deep breath. "I need you to meet me next week for a prenatal paternity test."

"What?" Tanks loud voice thundered into Bays ear. Bay almost dropped her phone.

"I'm not asking you to do anything," She paused her heart was about to explode. "If you are the father, I just need to know _who_ the father is."

"What if it's mine are you going to not keep it?" Tank sounded offended.

"No," Bay was suddenly irritated. "I just need to know. Meet me next Friday at the Mission Hills Hospital and we can go from there."

"Fine." Tank said, "I'll be there."

Bay breathed one last sigh of relief.

 _At least that was done,_ she thought. _Emmett might be mad he wasn't the first to know. But whose fault was that?_

Bay stood up and walked through the long path through her car. Everything was a mess but she felt like she could figure it out. Now that her secret was out, even if it was just to two people she felt like she had finally taken power over her life back.

When Bay got to her car she pulled out her phone in one last attempt to contact Emmett.

"If you get this there's something important I need to speak with you about."

With ease this time she hit send.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bay got home she was bombarded with all three of her parents in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked a little panicked. Bay looked at Regina who gave her a reassuring look.

"We're just having dinner." Katherine said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Bay hoped she hadn't raised suspicion.

"You should join us." Regina asked.

"That's okay." Bay tried to think of a reason to get out of another opportunity for her parents to find out she was with child. "I've got to work tomorrow."

"You don't work until 11." John said disapprovingly. "You can spend some time with your parents for a few minutes."

 _Well_ okay _then…._ Bay thought. _Maybe I wanted to get a little extra sleep._

"Fine." Bay inhaled deep giving in but still in protest.

"So Bay how _is_ your job?" Katherine asked curious.

"It's great I even have my own insurance." Bay said with emphasis on the insurance.

"So I guess we can take you off of our plan?" John laughed.

"No." Bay laughed. "I mean I'd like a little time before I get my eviction notice."

Bay really hoped that John wouldn't kick her out with the news of her pregnancy.

Late Monday night when Bay got off of work she sat in her car. She still had not heard from Emmett. She had tried texting him a few times but each time she received no reply.

 _Perhaps him and Skye are off living happy ever after._ She thought annoyed. The image of them together made her nauseous.

Bay wondered if he was even getting her messages.

She entered his number and pressed call.

"Ring, click, the number you have reached is not available. If you'd like to leave a message…" Bay hung up.

Then she tried his number through a proxy app.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was _Skye._

Bay immediately hung up.

 _Emmett had blocked her number._

Tears ran down Bay's face. _Two can play at that game._ Bay thought to herself as she hovered over his contact number and selected the option to automatically reject his texts and any other platform he could try to contact her on. The she out the car in gear and drove home fighting tears.

Tuesday went by slowly for Bay. In the morning she put in an application to attend a community college for the summer. She spent the rest of her day fighting off the urge to walk off on rude customers who thought that they were the only ones whose lives mattered.

On Wednesday Bay was finally beginning to feel better about her attempts to contact Emmett. Blocking him had made her feel like she had power over him. Work was also better on Wednesday because Bay's nausea was beginning to subside for the first time in weeks. Her attacks were becoming further and further apart.

On Thursday Bay woke up early. She had arranged to pick Tank up at the bus station so that he could be at the appointment the next day. Although they had agreed to meet at the hospital Tank had called her the night before asking for her to pick him up.

At nine o'clock Bay drove into an empty bus station parking lot where Tank stood waiting. When Bay stopped Tank walked towards her car and got in.

"Hey," Tank said turning to Bay, Bay put the car in drive back to Mission Hills. "How have you been?"

"Well besides the obvious," Bay said looking at her stomach for a second. "I've been okay. You?"

"Not so good." Tank said obviously irritated about his situation. "My father cut me off when he found out I was expelled."

"I'm sorry." Bay really did feel bad. "Does he _know_?"

"About the investigation?"

"Yes."

"No." Tank looked away. "So how far along are you?"

"I'll be about 12 weeks tomorrow." Bay put one hand on her stomach. "It's the size of a lime."

"That big already?" Tank looked surprised.

"Yeah, I have this app on my phone."

"So does Emmett know?" Tank said changing the subject.

"No." Bay dug her nails into the steering wheel. "I guess he blocked my number. I _tried_ to tell him."

"So what if the baby is mine?"

"I really don't know." Bay looked away. "I don't expect anything from you."

An hour later Bay dropped Tank off at friends and then drove the rest of the way to work.

When Bay got to work she stepped out of her car she pulled off the oversized t-shirt she had put on that morning and put on her black button down shirt over her tank top. She tugged the shirt trying to adjust it. It was becoming a bit snug. If someone knew her well they might be able to tell that the bulge in her stomach was not just bloating. Bay noted that she'd need to pick up another shirt and walked into the restaurant.

At two o'clock Bay walked to her car in the back of the lot during her lunch break.

"Whoa!" Bay jumped when she walked past the SUV next to hers and saw Emmett sitting in her car. "What the hell?"

Emmett got out of the car.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Bay was confused.

"I said A-R-E Y-O-U P-R-E-N-A-N-T?" Emmett fingerspelled the words as if she were stupid.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Bay pleaded.

"It's not like _they_ know sign language." Emmett said harshly.

"Who told you that?" Bay was in tears.

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Just answer the damn question."

"Yes." Bay said looking down with just a motion of her hand.

Emmett hit the side of the car angry.

"When were you going to tell me?" Emmett was bright red.

"I tried to call you. You blocked me from everything."

"No I didn't." Emmett said still very angry. "You're lying."

"Watch." Bay said as she tried to contact his phone from hers. After each attempt to contact him had failed Bay raised her eyebrows. "See?"

"Well I didn't do that."

" _Someone_ did." Bay said rolling her eyes.

"Is it mine?" Emmett asked.

"I'll know in a few weeks." Bay didn't want to bring up Tank but how else could she explain this to him. "I have a paternity test tomorrow."

"So you need me there tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Not really." Bay admitted. Obviously it was a terrible idea to get the two of them in the same room for more reasons than one but how else could she avoid the subject. "Tank will be there but if you'd like you could get tested." Bay looked away trying to give herself a moment before she had to see what he had to say.

"So you told Tank first?" Emmett turned away and attempted to hit the car again.

"Please don't take this out on my car." Bay said inserting herself between him and the car. For a moment the two of them were so close that Bay could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry." Emmett was finally beginning to calm down. "I just… Everything is such a mess."

"I have to go back in to work." Bay said after she looked at the time. "The appointment is at nine tomorrow morning."

Just after eleven Bay finally walked back to her car. Part of her had hoped to find Emmett waiting for her but another part of her was relieved when she found the car empty.

When Bay got home she found her three parents in the living room. At first it didn't surprise her it had been happening a lot these days. But then her father asked her a question she thought she might get used to hearing.

"Are you pregnant?" John asked just as Emmett had but this time in full volume.

"What?" Bay asked confused. _How do they know? Why is this happening again?_ Tears swelled in Bay's eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." John said matter-of-factly.

 _Whoa? I didn't realize I had already answered the question._ Bay thought to herself.

"What?" Bay asked again.

"Emmett came here looking for you today." Katherine said.

 _So that's how he found her._

"What?" Bay asked once again.

"He said that a friend of his saw you leaving a paternity clinic." Katherine said sympathetic to Bay's being ambushed.

Bay was speechless. Couldn't he let me tell them myself?

"And?" Bay was becoming more annoyed. "That is relative why?"

"Why else would he have come all the way out here if you weren't pregnant." John said agitation obvious in his voice.

"I'm not his keeper Dad." Bay said annoyed. "You guys asked me a question but never let me answer it."

"Then answer the question." John said waving his hand open.

"Yes, twelve weeks." Bay said and walked towards her bedroom. "I'm not sure who the father is but I'm getting tested tomorrow. Now if no one has any further questions I'm going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey," Bay walked into her dad's office where she found him sitting at his desk busy at work. "I have an appointment today for a DNA test."

"Alright." John said.

"Would you mind coming?" Bay gave her dad a pleading look. "Tank and Emmett will be there. I need help keeping the peace. "

"Are you going to ask your mom and Regina too?"

"They're coming, I just asked them." Bay pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "So are you coming?"

"I'll be there." John looked at his wristwatch. "What time is it at?"

"Nine-thirty." Bay said and then headed towards the door. "Thanks dad."

Bay walked down the hallway into the kitchen where both of her moms were having breakfast.

"I talked to Daphne this morning." Bay said as she entered the room.

"Really?" Katherine said. "Does she _know_?"

"I told her last week." Bay admitted.

"You told her first?" Katherine was surprised.

"She's my sister." It felt much safer talking to Daphne than the adults.

"So how is she doing?" Regina said before taking a sip of her milk.

"She is great but she wishes she were here for today." Bay said as she sat down at the table where Katherine had placed a piece of toast.

"Thanks for the toast mom." Bay said before taking a bite.

"I," Katherine paused. "You've been eating it for weeks I guess I know why now."

"So have you guys told Toby the latest gossip yet?" Bay said in between another bite of toast.

"I figured you could let him know yourself." Katherine said to Bay.

An hour later Bay pulled into the hospital parking lot with Regina and Katherine. The parking lot was full of cars but empty of people. Bay had hoped Emmett would already be here.

"You ready?" Regina asked Bay.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bay joked.

When they got into the office Bay checked in and took a seat next to Regina and Katherine. Within a few minutes John came in and not long after Emmett and Tank had both checked in. They both took a seat across from each other. Bay was slightly relieved that Emmett did not choose the seat right next to her. They hadn't spoken since their awkward exchange the previous day.

"Bay Kennish." A woman stepped out from a door leading to the back of the room.

Bay stood up but was surprised when Emmett followed.

"I didn't want the talk." Emmett signed to Bay possibly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The woman led them to a small room labeled Triage. The woman took Bay's temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and more while Emmett sat in the chair next to her.

"I'll be right back." The nurse said to Bay before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Bay sat in the silence that was not abnormal being around Emmett though this was uncomfortable.

"How was your flight here?" Bay signed hoping to break the silence.

"They ran out of pretzels." Emmett laughed.

"Oh no." Bay laughed too. "How terrible."

"How are you?" Emmett genuinely asked.

"Nervous."

"So how does this work?" Emmett asked.

"They take a huge needle," Bay said and made a motion of a syringe going into her stomach and pulling out liquid. "Then they test it to see whose DNA it is from."

"Oh." Emmett said.

"Sounds great right?" Bay joked.

The nurse walked in before Emmett could say anything.

"So we're going to go to another room for the amniocentesis was there anyone else you wanted with you?"

"My moms agreed to wait outside."

The nurse gave her a funny look but walked towards the end of the hallway. Emmett and Bay both followed the nurse into a clean room with an ultrasound machine and a patient table.

"If you could change into this." The nurse said handing her a funny looking hospital gown with pants. "The doctor will be in, in a minute."

"What did she say?" Emmett asked.

"I have to change into this." Bay motioned towards the gown the woman had given her.

"Well," Emmett signed. "I won't look." Emmett laughed.

Bay slipped her shirt off while Emmett tried to look away.

"Wow!" Emmett said stunned by the size of Bay's small stomach.

"You said you wouldn't look!" Bay swatted towards Emmett.

"I just wasn't expecting…" Emmett trailed off. "I'm sorry." Emmett apologized.

Bay put the gown over her bra and replaced her pants with the funky pajama like ones they gave her.

"Could you tie this?" Bay asked Emmett and turned around.

Emmett grabbed each string and started to tie them together. Bay took a deep breath as Emmett's hands briefly touched the skin of her back. It had been so long since they had been this close.

When Emmett finished tying Bay's gown Bay took a seat on the ultrasound table.

"I am really not looking forward to this." Bay complained to Emmett.

"Don't look at me." Emmett joked. "I'm not the one…"

Bay interrupted Emmett before he could finish. "I know you think that's funny but don't even go there right now."

"I'm sorry." Emmett started again "This..."

Bay interrupted him again. "No Emmett," Bay stopped him. "This is not about you. You have made it all about you as if it's happening to you. This is happening to me."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"After what happened with Tank," Bay looked away at a poster about preeclampsia. "You completely ignored what happened to me and _left_ me. When I needed you the most. You ended things."

" _You_ _cheated on me!"_ Emmett slammed his fist hard on the chair's armrest.

"Wow! I was not aware that you were there to see what happened." Bay's eyes began to water. "Do you know everything that happened?"

"I know what you told me." Emmett said.

"Yes!" Bay said. "And I barely know what happened. "I'm not sure I know anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." Bay thought for a moment. "I've been having these nightmares."

"That doesn't mean anything." Emmett put both hands up as to say 'what?'

"If you don't get it now, you never will."

"Fine!" Emmett put his hands up. "I guess you don't need me here." Emmett stood up to leave.

"I never asked." Bay said angry. "Run! Like you always do."

"What does that mean?" Emmett sat back down.

"Every time you get upset with me you take off. Instead of taking time to solve the issue you just run."

"That's not true!" Emmett protested.

"When we first got together you left me every time you got upset. You went off to who only knows where. You blamed me for everything that was happening to you."

"I wanted you to stay out of it." Emmett interrupted.

"No, I cared about you and then you went and cheated on me."

"You cheated on me too!" Emmett interjected.

"I didn't cheat on you." Bay glared at Emmett. "As I was saying you cheated on me but I tried to be your friend anyway and still every time I upset you, you ran off instead of taking the time to listen to me."

"We weren't together."

"No, but we were still friends and you treated me like I was nothing. And then I cheated on Tank with you, which you didn't mind at all. I was there for you through everything."

"I tried to make it work." Emmett interjected.

"You didn't try. You cam home, which I appreciated but you continuously, blamed Daphne for all of our problems."

"I did try."

"No, you moved on. You let yourself believe that we were too different to make it work. I was willing to do anything but you were weak."

"Excuse me?" Emmett almost yelled.

"I was taken advantage of and couldn't remember anything and instead of supporting me, you accused me of cheating and left me hanging. You never asked how I was doing. You blamed me for everything."

"I didn't blame you."

"Emmett! Can't you see? You _always_ blame everyone but yourself for your problems. If it's not mine it's Daphne's or your dad's or your mom's. Anyone but Emmett." Bay threw her hands up in the air. "If you can't see it then I don't know what is going to make it clear. All I know is that if you are this babies father you are really going to need to grow up."

"This isn't my problem." Emmett stood back up and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door but when he did the doctor was standing in his way.

"Sorry," Emmett signed and sat back down.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith." She shook Bay's hand. "I'll be doing the procedure. Are you aware of everything?"

"Yes," Bay said. "They went over it at check in."

The doctor sat down and asked Bay to push the material of her gown up. The doctor squirted some warm gel over Bay's stomach and waved a wand over Bay's stomach revealing a tiny human on the ultrasound machine much like the one Bay had seen last week.

"Is that the baby?" Emmett asked shocked.

 _I guess he didn't know they would do an ultrasound._ Bay thought. _Much like everything else he doesn't really know._

"Yes it's is. It's as big as a plum." Bay signed to Emmett.

When the doctor had completed the ultrasound another person came in to help with the amniocentesis. Bay grabbed Emmett's hand and closed her eyes as the needle went into her stomach.

A few minutes later the doctor told Bay that she was done. They took a swab from Emmett's cheek and let Bay put her clothes back down.

An hour later Bay walked out into the waiting room with Emmett.

"Is dad and Tank still here?" Bay asked Katherine and Regina.

"Your dad had to leave and Tank left after they took a swab of his cheek."

"Well they said that we can leave now."

Bay checked out at the front desk and the four of them walked to the parking lot together. Just before they got too the car Bay stopped and almost fell over.

"Owe!" Bay screamed hunched over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

Emmett kneeled down to Bay trying to help.

"Something's wrong!" Bay cried. "It hurts."

Regina ran to get help and within seconds a swarm of medical professionals were there to help.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm," Bay hunched over in pain. "It hurts so much."

A few doctors and nurses surrounded Bay in a large hospital room. A nurse was placing an IV and another was messing around trying to get a heartbeat on the baby. Bay felt like a human lab rat. After Bay had broken down in pain in the parking lot of the hospital she was brought up to labor and delivery.

"Oweeee," Bay cried again.

"You need to hold still." The nurse trying to get the IV in said.

"I'm trying mmmm," Bay cried again.

"We have a heart beat!" One nurse said with relief.

Bay breathed a sigh of relief just in time for another burst of pain to come on. "Mmmm," She took a deep breath. "Where's, mmm," she breathed through her nose. "Mom, Emmett, Regina." She cried.

"They're waiting in the waiting room," the nurse trying to get the IV in said. "It'll be just a few minutes."

"Mmm," Bay took another breath. "No, I want them here!" Bay said her voice rising into a scream. "Now!"

"It'll be just a few minutes." The nurse said annoyed as she attempted to get a line in another spot instead.

"But it hurts!" The pain had started to get even worse. "Can someone else do this?" Bay said becoming noticeably agitated.

"Fine!" The nurse said and let another nurse take her place.

After the first nurse had left the room the nurse apologized on behalf of the other nurse. The nurse managed to get an IV in on the first try.

"We're going to start you on some medications to stop your contractions and someone will be coming by to do an ultrasound." A doctor in the room said. "You're on strict bed rest so no getting up."

"Mmmm," Bay said between another set of pain. "Okay."

Within twenty minutes the pain was gone and the room had filled with her family. _Both_ Tank and Emmett were there too.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Bay's father John asked.

"A lot better." Bay said with raised eyebrows. "Still pregnant though. In case anyone was wondering."

"No one wants you to loose this baby." Katherine tried to reassure Bay.

"That's not how you all sounded last night." Bay closed her eyes and curled up under the sheet she had been given.

"We definitely think the timing is inconvenient." Regina cut in. "But that doesn't mean that we won't be happy or try to help you."

"Maybe I don't _want_ anyone's help!" Bay said raising her heart rate on the heart monitor.

"We want to help you." John said. "You're our daughter. We love you."

"We all love you." Toby cut in. It seemed she wouldn't get to tell him on her own. _Who else were they going to tell?_ Bay thought. _Who else would she disappoint?_

"We all want to be here for you." Regina said. "And if you don't want our support now we will be here when you do."

"I just want this baby to be okay." Bay cried.

"We all do." Katherine said and the family surrounded Bay in a sort of hug around the hospital bed leaving Tank and Emmett sitting still on the sides.

Bay closed her eyes and let the tears escape. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy, fear, or hope.

A knock at the door broke up the family's embrace.

"I'm here to do an ultrasound." A woman said wheeling in a large machine. Once she had maneuvered around everyone in the room she locked the wheels in place and sat down on a chair. "I'm Sophia," the woman said shaking Bay's hand. "Would you like anyone to leave the room?"

"No it's fine." Bay said.

"Alright I'm going to put this gel on your stomach."

Sophia the ultrasound technician put the warm gel on Bay's stomach and placed the wand on Bay's stomach. Immediately the little baby inside her appeared on the screen. The woman took shots of everything. Bay couldn't help but fall in love all over again with the sweet baby inside of her. The baby's hands waved on the screen. Even her parents were in awe.

"How does it look?" Bay asked the technician.

"I can't say." The technician said. "But the will let you know as soon as he looks at it.

The woman finished the ultrasound and wheeled her equipment out of the room. Twenty minutes later a few doctors entered the room once again they asked Bay if she wanted anyone to leave the room and once again Bay said it was fine.

"The ultrasound looks great from what we can see." The doctor said.

"Do you know what was wrong?" Bay asked.

"It looks like your body just reacted to the amniocentesis. You'll need to stay on bed rest for a few days."

"What about my job?" Bay asked.

"We will start weaning you off the medicine and if there are no contractions you can go home." The doctor said. "And then you can take a few days off and if all goes well you can return to work."

Fifteen minutes later everyone but Tank and Emmett had left. Bay had told her family she needed rest and they all needed to get back to work.

"What's he still doing here?" Emmett signed to Bay.

"I don't know." Bay signed without speaking the words out loud. "Maybe because there is a chance this baby is his."

"He will be in its life?"

"I don't expect him to be but I don't know that I could stop him."

"What's he saying?" Tank asked Bay.

"It's nothing." Bay said to him.

"Tell him I don't think he should be here." Emmett signed.

"No!" Bay signed to Emmett. "We are just talking about the baby." Bay said out loud and signed. "He's glad everything is okay."

"I'm really not comfortable not understanding what you two are saying." Tank said.

"Tell him I said that's how I feel everyday." Emmett signed.

"I know there is tension between you two but I really can't deal with this right now." Bay said looking down. "I'm tired."

"He screwed everything up between us." Emmett said to Bay.

"So now it's his fault?" Bay said aloud. "You've been blaming me for over a month!"

"Hey don't forget that she cheated on me with you!" Tank said a little too loud.

"Please stop!" Bay said. "None of that matters right now!"

The two of them stood up ready to fight.

"Please stop!" Bay pleaded! "Both of you! Emmett! Tank! STOP!" Bay yelled.

"Why?" Emmett said.

"What will fighting change?" Bay turned over and pressed the nurse call button. "You both need to leave or I'll have them make you leave. You both can come back separately."

The nurse came in the room and asked if everything was all right and the two young men excused themselves.

"I was," Bay thought of an acceptable excuse. "I was wondering when I'd be able to eat."

"I'll get you a menu." The nurse said and left.

When the nurse returned Bay looked at the menu and ordered the first thing on the menu before sinking down under the scratchy hospital blanket. Bay closed her eyes and tried to tune out everything wrong in her life.

 _Smack!_ Bay hit her head against the wall hard.

"Mmm," Bay grabbed the side of her head. "Owe! That hurt." She drunkenly slurred her words.

Someone helped her to another room and helped her lay on the bed. She looked up and realized it was her friend Tank.

"Mmm, I'm so drunk!" Bay laughed, slurring her speech even more this time.

Tank disappeared and then reappeared again. Bay laid down the room was spinning. Bay noticed stars on the ceiling.

"Isn't that cool." She said. "They make spinning ceilings." Bay laughed again. "I'm so drunk." Bay laughed again. "Emmett would be so mad."

"Let's not talk about Emmett." Tank said and pushed Bay's face against his.

"No!" Bay tried to fight him off. "I'm so drunk."

"I've always wanted you." Tank whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful."

"Please," Bay tried to turn away. "No!" _Stop! Stop!_ Bay tried to say but the alcohol was too strong.

 _Stop!_ Bay tried to cry again as he removed her clothes and touched her everywhere. _Stop!_ She tried again. _Stop! No!_ She tried again but no words came out.

The scene played over and over again each time Bay trying uselessly to tell him to stop.

Regina walked into Bay's room to find Bay still asleep covered in sweat.

"Stop!" Bay was crying in her sleep. "No!" She continued crying.

Regina not sure what was wrong walked over to Bay and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Bay?" Regina tried shaking her a little.

"No!" Bay cried again.

"Bay!" Regina tried to comfort her. "It's okay Bay, I'm here."

"Stop!" Bay cried one last time finally coming out of her nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked. "What is wrong?"

Bay wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Just a bad dream." Bay tried to compose herself but started to cry. "It's horrible."

"What is?" Regina asked.

"I've been having these dreams," Bay closed her eyes. "About what happened between me and Tank." Bay curled her legs into her arms. "Every time I try to tell him to stop, I'm too drunk to get the words out and so," tears started running down Bays face. "So it just keeps happening."

"Oh sweetie." Regina wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay." Regina reassured.

"Emmett thinks this is all my fault." Bay wiped her eyes. "What if it's Emmett's baby?" Bay looked at Regina. "Do you think he'll ever let it go?"

"I don't know that for sure. But what I do know is that _you_ are going to be an amazing mother to this little child. You are strong and I will be here for whatever you need." Regina sat in the bed hugging her daughter.

"I'm glad I found you." Bay said wiping more tears from her eyes. "I love my parents but I need you too."

"I love you so much." Regina said hugging Bay even tighter.

A few hours later after Regina had left Tank came back to the hospital room alone.

"Hey," he said appearing with flowers and a teddy bear.

Bay took a deep breath. "Hey,"

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said walking further into the room. He placed the flowers and teddy bear onto the little table next to the bed.

"There's something I need to tell you." Bay said sitting up from the bed.

"What?" Tank's face sunk.

"What you did to me was wrong." Bay said. "I should never have been put in this position by you."

"It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is." Bay looked down. "I don't remember clearly what happened but I know that if I had been sober I would have told you no and it never would have happened."

"Why?" Tank looked angry. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Bay said honestly. "I had a boyfriend and even if I didn't I just wasn't ready for that."

"We hooked up how many times do I have to explain that to you?"

"No Tank. You took advantage of me. I don't want you in my life." Bay said the last few words breathless.

"What if that's my child?" Tank asked. "You're going to keep me from him?"

"It's not your decision." Bay adjusted trying to sit up more. "I don't know that this is your child, but if it is I don't want you in my life. I can't handle you in my life. Not right now anyway."

"If that child is mine, I will be in its life." Tank said turning for the door. "You can't keep me away."

Tank walked out the door letting it slam behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bay laid awake staring at the clock as it slowly ticked from one second to the next. It was only five thirty the next morning. She had listened to it ticking much of the night as she struggled to fall asleep. There was just no way to shake the stress that had been brought upon her in the last twenty-four hours. She had hoped a DNA test might bring clarity but instead it had only put more on her plate.

Unlike her Emmett was fast asleep on the little pull out bed. He had come by shorty after Tank had left but refused to talk about anything serious. Bay tried to not let it upset her but she thought that perhaps it was for the best at least until she knew if the child would be his responsibility.

Bay tossed and turned this time facing away from the clock. She put some music on and tried to tune out what was happening. Bay closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics that comforted her current mood.

It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Katherine asked when Bay finally woke again. Bay sat up from her bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's ten already?" Bay said yawning.

"Ten-thirty." Her mother corrected.

"Has the doctor said anything?" Bay asked.

"They're making their rounds, I think you're next!" Katherine said enthusiastically.

"So how are you feeling?" Katherine asked again.

"I feel great." Bay said with another yawn.

A few minutes later a couple of people walked in the room.

"How are you feeling today?" One of the doctors asked Bay.

"Much better." She answered.

"No pain anywhere?" He asked again.

"None." She replied.

"We weaned you off of the medicine last night and we haven't registered any more contractions so if you are not having any pain I think it's safe to send you home."

Bay almost jumped out of bed she was so excited.

"What about work?" Bay asked. "When can I go back?"

"You'll need to rest for a few days and then try to take it easy at work."

Two hours later after Bay had promised to be careful and take it easy Bay was finally back in her own bed. Katherine had been in the room more than a few times to ask her if there was anything she needed. If Bay wasn't so tired she might think Katherine was hovering.

Bay fell asleep for a few hours but after some time she could no longer sleep. She stretched her restless legs and decided to look at her phone. A few seconds later she threw her phone back onto the bed.

"Ugh!" She screamed! "How long is this going to last?"

"The doctor said until Monday morning." Katherine said walking down the hallway.

"I'm just so bored!" She exclaimed.

"It'll be over before you know it." Katherine reassured.

"Can you bring me my computer?" Bay asked Katherine.

Bay sat in bed and turned on some comedic TV. Although the day went by extremely slowly the sun eventually set.

It was eleven o'clock when Bay was abruptly awoken by the sound of a knock on her window. Bay squinted her eyes just barely making out Emmett's silhouette. Bay switched on a light and got up to let him in.

"What are you doing?" She asked Emmett.

"My mom doesn't know I'm in KC." Emmett explained. "I need a place to stay."

Bay sat back down in her bed.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?"

"Do you really think I'd tell her I might be a father?" Emmett shrugged.

"And if this," Bay pointed to her stomach. "If it is your baby?"

"I'm sure eventually she will find out." Emmett shrugged.

"You don't want to be the one to tell her?"

"I don't know."

Bay shook her head.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said standing up almost losing her balance but Emmett was quick to catch her.

A few minutes later Bay came out of her bathroom to find Emmett lying on her bed.

"I can sleep on the floor if it is weird." Emmett suggested.

"No, It's fine." Bay said climbing back into bed.

The two of them lay there for a moment not saying a thing. Bay tried to give Emmett his space but she was finding it hard not to sprawl across her entire bed. Although she was still relatively small pregnancy was already proving to be pretty uncomfortable for her. Bay tossed and turned a few more times before finally falling asleep.

 _Stop!_ Bay screamed. _Get off of me!_ She tried yelling to no avail.

 _I always loved you!_ Tank said crushing Bay with his drunken weight. Tank removed her clothes Bay too tired to do anything about it.

 _Stop!_ She tried again but the words only echoed in her head. _No!_ She tried again but she failed to coordinate the muscles in her face to form her words.

The weight of Tank began to shift above her.

 _Stop!_ She yelled trying to kick him off. _Stop! I said stop!_ She tried to say again.

 _God you feel so good!_ Tank slurred still moving above Bay.

 _Stop!_ Bay kicked and screamed. _Stop! Please!_ Bay tried fruitlessly.

 _Bay!_ A muffled voice chimed in. Bay tried to push away from Tank's weight.

 _Stop!_ Bay tried to tell Tank so that she could tend to the voice calling her.

 _Bay!_ The voice tried again this time shaking her.

 _No._ She said pushing away. _Stop!_

 _Bay!_ The voice said again suddenly Tank denigrated. Bay opened her eyes to see Emmett staring at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Emmett said holding onto Bay.

"It's just a nightmare."

"About what?" Emmett asked.

"They're flashbacks or something from when," Bay trailed off afraid to utter the words. "Tank."

"How long have you had these?"

"I had panic attacks in the beginning and then a few weeks later I started having these."

"You looked like you were screaming 'no'?" Emmett asked.

"I try to but he doesn't stop because I'm too drunk to get the words out." Bay admitted with tears in her eyes.

Emmett held bay a little tighter.

"I'm sorry," Bay, said embarrassed. "This is weird."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been," She paused. At first she was going to say that they had been apart for so long. Then she thought she might say that they had agreed to stay apart forever but then something different slipped out of her lips.

"What if it's yours?" Bay wanted to look away afraid of the answer. "What are we going to do?"

"I want to be here for you." Emmett said. "If it's not mine…" he paused "I still want to be there for you. I should have been here all along."

"What about school?" Bay asked.

"I want to be here for you." Emmett said again. "Even if I have to come home."

"No, no!" Bay exclaimed. "You _have_ to stay in school." Bay insisted. "No matter what happens."

"I want to stay in school," Emmett said. "But if it wasn't for me leaving..."

"Please!" Bay interrupted. "You can't go there."

"I just want to be here for you now." Emmett said. "I can go to school here."

"You're still going back to school right?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." Emmett said.

"So then are you going to tell your mom?" Bay asked.

"Why do we have to talk about that?" Emmett asked.

"I just don't understand how you plan on 'being there' for me." Bay said using finger quotes. "If you can't even tell your mom."

"Why do you always do this?" Emmett looked irritated.

"And I don't know why you are always so defensive." Bay felt hurt.

"You always try to fix things." Emmett sat up. "Do you have to fix everything?"

"You do realize you do the same thing right?" Bay asked. "Not everything is your fault."

Emmett started to stand up but Bay grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to stay if we're just going to fight." Emmett said pushing Bay's arm away.

"Please, don't go." Bay surrendered. "We'll figure this out later."

Emmett sat back down and Bay laid her head on Emmett's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. For the first time in a long time it seemed as if everything was all right. Emmett sighed and wrapped his arm tightly around Bay.

The next morning Bay woke up still laying in Emmett's arms. She wanted to lay there forever but she had the bladder of a pregnant woman.

When Bay came out of the bathroom Emmett sat on Bay's bed smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He insisted.

"So when are you leaving again?"

"I have to leave soon." Emmett said. "Skye wanted me to take an earlier flight."

"Skye?" Bay asked alarmed. "I thought…"

 _What about everything he said last night?_ Bay thought. _Did it mean nothing?_

"Are you two together?" Bay was afraid to ruin the atmosphere of the night before.

"What makes you think that?" Emmett asked.

"Well why else would you take an earlier flight for her?" Bay asked.

"We're still _just friends._ " Emmett emphasized.

"And what about us?" Bay asked. "Where do we stand?"

Emmett stood up and walked towards Bay.

"We need to take things slow." Emmett said. "But I love you."

Emmett hugged Bay tightly and gently kissed her on her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Emmett left Bay continued to spend the rest of her time on bed rest looking forward to each new text from Emmett. It felt good that they were finally talking again.

On Wednesday Bay was allowed to return to work but restricted from any excessive activities. By the time Bay had returned to work everyone had found out about her pregnancy. It made her feel uncomfortable because she was not ready for everyone to know. Bay was not hoping for everyone to find out in less than a weeks time.

A week later Bay finally got the call from her doctor that her results were ready but that she had to come in for the results. Bay thought about asking her mom to go with her but decided to that it would be best to go on her own. She even thought about asking Emmett if her wanted to video call her while she found out but she decided it might be best to do it without him.

When Bay got to the clinic she checked in and was called shortly after. She was led into a room with a desk and chairs where she found her doctor reviewing a small stack of papers.

"Ms. Kennish!" Her doctor said from behind her desk. "How are you feeling today?"

"Everything seems to be back to normal."

"We got your results back." The doctor said. "If you sit down I'd like to review them with you."

Bay took a few steps towards the desk then pulled out the chair before sitting down on the edge of it. Bay's heart pounded wondering and worrying about who might be the father.

"Do you remember that we decided to take other tests at the same time that we did the DNA test?"

"Yes." Bay said hoping that the doctor could just get to the part where she found out who the father of her child was.

"There are a few concerns with those tests. We aren't completely sure what this means yet but it is possible that there could be an abnormality with the fetus."

"What do you mean?" Bay felt sick.

"It could be nothing but there could be something seriously wrong."

"So what do we do?"

"We could terminate the pregnancy," The doctor suggested. "Many mothers decide not to go through with the pregnancy when something is possibly wrong because of the financial and social burden of having a child with a disability.

"You _think_ there's something wrong but you don't _know_ for sure but still think it is _best_ to terminate this child?" Bay asked.

"We don't want to but you are young. You can have more kids. _Healthy kids._ With the person that you want to when you are ready."

"No!" Bay said furious. "I am having this child. It doesn't matter who the father is. What matters is that this is _my_ child."

"You need to be aware of the potential challenges of raising a child with a disability."

"I don't _need_ to do anything could you just tell me who the father of my child is?" Bay asked.

The doctor handed Bay an envelope.

"The results are in here." She said more gently this time. "I hope they are the results you have been hoping for."

Bay breathlessly opened the envelope and then pulled out a single piece of paper. She opened up the paper and began to read aloud.

"Emmett Bledsoe is not excluded as the biological father of tested embryo. Based on the analyses of the DNA loci listed the probability of paternity is 99.9999996%"

Bay looked up at the doctor with a huge smile.

"So this means Emmett is the father?" She asked.

"That is correct the doctor smiled at her."

"I want to tell Emmett but I don't think I can." Bay blurted out without thinking first. Although Emmett and her had finally been communicating with her she was afraid of how fragile their communication might be.

"I can call him after you leave if you'd like."

"That would be great." Bay said relieved.

The doctor handed Bay the rest of her tests results and Bay left for work.

By the next day her family had started to question her about whether or not she had heard back from the doctor yet.

"It's been almost two weeks." Her mom had told her earlier that day.

It was one thing for them to know about her pregnancy but how was she to tell them this now. It was probably much easier to tell them that Emmett was the father than to have to admit to the reality of Tank fathering her child. However if it had been Tank in a way the pregnancy wouldn't have been completely her fault. But not that Bay knew that Emmett was the father she felt significantly responsible for not doing more to prevent it.

Though she felt guilty there was one thing that still held true. She loved this child and wanted it more than anything now that it was here.

Bay decided that the first person she really wanted to talk about it to was Emmett himself. Bay sat on her bed and selected his contact.

When Emmett picked up he smiled at her. Bay waved back.

"Did the doctor call you yesterday?" Bay asked.

"I'm not sure I was in class all morning and then I was busy with," Emmett paused. "I was just busy all afternoon my then phone died."

"Then I guess you didn't hear the news." Bay said a bit disappointed.

"What news?" Emmett looked anxious.

"Congratulations." Bay said monotone. She didn't want to sound too excited.

"It's mine?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

Emmett said nothing just stared at Bay.

Bay's heart raced anxiously waiting for Emmett's reaction.

"I have to go." Emmett said when he finally spoke.

Bay stared at the blank screen after Emmett had abruptly hung up. Bay sunk into her bed curling into a ball and grabbing her knees. She tried to practice the breathing exercised Daphne had taught her but the panic attack had already set in and breathing was doing nothing.

Thoughts raced through Bay's mind. _Had everything that Emmett said over the past few days only been a lie?_ Tears slipped down her eyes for the first time in almost two weeks. Bay thought about what it might be like to raise a child all on her own. It wasn't the end of the world but what if there _really_ was something wrong and she had to do all of that on her own.

Bay grabbed the envelope with the test results sitting on her nightstand and opened it up. She stared blankly at the paper filled with medical lingo she didn't quite understand. Bay took a deep breath before throwing the paper in the trash. It didn't matter she had no choice but to be strong.

When Bay's panic finally started to subside she stood up from her bed and texted Emmett.

"Hope you're okay." She texted and then walked out of her bedroom.

Bay found her mom, dad, Toby and Regina in the kitchen.

Bay took her phone back out and called Daphne.

"Hi," Bay smiled when she answered. Bay held her arm at arms length. "So," Bay addressed the entire room. "Would you guys like to know the news?" Bay smiled.

Everyone knew what Bay was referring to.

"I thought you didn't know yet?" Katherine asked.

"I do now!" Bay said.

"Lets hear it." Regina said nervous.

"Emmett is the father." Bay signed E-M-M-E-T-T and signed father as she spoke.

"That's great." Regina said. "You must be ecstatic."

"I was very happy." Bay said.

"Have you told Emmett?" John asked.

"I did." Bay sighed. "I think he's pretty shocked."

Bay tried not to worry about what Emmett thought instead she tried to focus on her family. When Bay found out that she was pregnant she was worried that her family might be disappointed in her. But now everyone seemed happy and excited for her. Circumstances were what they were.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Bay had still not heard from Emmett for a few days she had begun to worry that perhaps she wouldn't hear from Emmett again. Perhaps he had decided he wanted nothing to do with her. She had texted him and even tried calling him but he refused to respond. Instead of worrying about Bay decided to continue with her own life. Emmett would come around in his own time and if not then perhaps she didn't need him in her life.

Bay's pregnancy continued as normal and she immersed herself into work even taking a second job. When Emmett finally contacted her he told her that he wanted to stay in school as much as he wanted to help her but that he needed to focus on his future right now. Bay was a little disappointed but also agreed that he needed to stay in school. Even though she could probably use his help Bay believed that it was important that he finish school so that he could have an advantage. Completing college could set him up for the rest of his life.

At the end of May, Bay moved into her own apartment she had considered moving in with Regina but decided ultimately that she needed to be more independent. Regina and her had grown much closer in the short few months since they found out that she was pregnant than they had in the time that they had first met.

Bay spun around her apartment. It was only a small two bedroom but it had everything she could expect including a doorman. Her dad had gone out and surprised her with more furniture than she probably needed even completing an entire bedroom and gender-neutral nursery.

After Emmett had decided not to be a constant figure in their child's life Bay found the support of other single mothers going through the same things she was. Once Bay found out that everything was routine with her pregnancy she decided to be seen by midwives at another clinic. Bay had grown tired of seeing all the rich mothers with husbands giving her strange looks because she was so young and alone.

The week after Bay moved into her apartment Emmett came home from school for the summer. Bay was only six weeks away from her due date and Emmett had still not told his mom about the pregnancy. Bay was tempted to tell her herself but she and Emmett were barely on solid ground in their communication she was afraid of losing any chance they had at progress.

Emmett had been home for two days before he finally came to see her. It was just after eleven-thirty pm when Bay got home from her second job. She was surprised when she found Emmett sitting in her lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Bay asked Emmett.

"My mom and I got in an argument." Emmett signed as he stood up. "Apparently she already knew about you."

"What was the argument about?" Bay signed before opening up the door to her apartment.

"It's nothing." Emmett said walking into Bay's apartment. "Is it alright is I sleep here tonight?"

"I have to leave by nine for work." Bay wanted to say no, but she couldn't find it in herself. "But you can let yourself out right?"

"I don't mind." Emmett said before he removed his shoes.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bay said and then walked to her master bathroom and shut the door.

When Bay walked out of the bathroom she found Emmett on her bed. He had switched on the television and was watching some talk show on mute with the captions.

"What is this?" Bay signed trying to hold her ever-shrinking silk robe together at the same time.

"Just some celebrity drama." Emmett stood up. "Did you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No," Bay said walking closer to Emmett.

"You're so beautiful." Emmett placed a hand on Bay's swollen stomach at the same time that the baby kicked. "Wow!" Emmett signed in amazement. Emmett pulled Bay close to him caressing her. He placed his lips on hers and began to kiss her.

A fire lit up in Bay and just for a second she kissed him back before pulling away. Tears swelled up in Bay's eyes.

"Please don't." Bay went limp.

"What's wrong?" Emmett tried to pull Bay close again but she pulled away and sat down.

"I've spent the past few months trying to get over you. You can't walk out of my life whenever you are too busy and then expect to walk right back in. If I give into you now I don't think I could get over you ever again."

"I love you." Emmett crossed his hands over his chest. Emmett started to tear up. "I want you more than you know."

Bay climbed under her covers and Emmett followed. Cries pulsed through Bay's body. Everything Bay thought she had rid herself of came climbing back up.

Emmett pulled Bay closer putting his lips to hers again. This time Bay didn't stop him instead she kissed him back pulling herself tighter to him. Her hands explored his more muscular body and his explored all of hers. Bay's body had changed a lot and so had his. Emmett removed her robe exploring more of her naked body. Bay held tight to Emmett kissing him with a fury.

 _Stop! Stop!_ Bay didn't understand what was happening. _No!_ Tanks face hovered over hers. _Tank?_ Bay thought to herself. _No! Please!_ But he didn't hear. _Get off of me._ _Stop!_ She cried again. _Get off! Get off!_ She pushed away. Bay pushed Tank off sitting up ravaged with tears for a second everything was blank.

Bay closed her eyes but when she opened them Tank was gone but Emmett was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" He tried to pull her to him.

"I don't know." Bay tried to shake off whatever happened. "I just haven't done this since…" Bay didn't want to utter the words.

"We can take it slow." Emmett said and then wiped the tears from Bay's face.

"I'm not sure I can." More tears flowed from Bay's eyes. "I don't know."

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Emmett said reassuringly.

"I want to." Bay said and then threw herself gently back into Emmett's arms.

A short time later Emmett began to move over Bay. Tanks face appeared in front of Bay. Bay squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again holding on tight to Emmett. When she opened her eyes Emmett was there again. Emmett grunted and Tanks face appeared again. As she had done before she closed her eyes and told herself that Tank was no longer in her life. This was Emmett. She was safe with Emmett. Tank had no power over her. When she opened her eyes Emmett's eyes looked back into hers and Bay screamed with pleasure as if it were the first time ever.

The next morning Bay woke up to the sound her alarm. Emmett was sprawled across her holding tight to her as if she might dissipate if he didn't. Bay climbed out from beneath him and turned the alarm off. Bay walked towards her bathroom. Bay washed her face and then tried to stretch. Bay was surprisingly sore from the night before.

After Bay had gotten dressed she walked back into her bedroom to find Emmett still asleep so she walked out of her room and towards her kitchen to get something to eat. On the bar she noticed a blinking light on Emmett's phone. Curiously Bay picked up his phone.

 _Locked._

She tried his old password. She heard a click and the phone opened.

 _Sweet._ Bay scrolled through his notifications. Most were just game and email notifications but there were a few from Skye.

 _Skye._ Bay's heart sunk when she saw a picture of her half naked on his screen. Bay scrolled up through her messages to find not only more pictures but also messages he had sent of himself and even worse. Emmett had told her _he loved her too_ just three days ago. Bay hit the home screen and clicked on his pictures. His phone was filled with pictures of her like a shrine.

 _Had last night only been an act?_ Bay felt sick and for a moment she thought about calling in for work.

Bay sunk to the floor exploring deeper. He clicked the Facebook app and scrolled through Emmett's friends clicking on Skye's profile.

Her profile picture was a picture of her and Emmett. He was kissing her on the cheek. When she scrolled down she found more pictures of them together. Bay's heart sunk deeper.

Bay closed out of all the apps and placed the phone back on the bar then grabbed her keys. She no longer felt like eating.

Bay walked out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. When Bay got to her car she let the tears she'd been holding back fall. She felt so damaged and feared she may never be able to pick up her pieces again. She wanted to tell Emmett to stay out of her life but how could she. Bay loved Emmett so much she wasn't even sure that this meant that she didn't want to give their relationship another chance.

It was late when Bay finally got home from her second job. Emmett was still at her place when she got home. He greeted her at her door with a kiss. Bay kissed him back as to not arouse any suspicions. Bay walked into her apartment. It appeared Emmett had cooked dinner. He had even set the table for the two of them.

"What is this?" Bay smiled. Although she was frustrated with him she couldn't help but be impressed.

"I made dinner." Emmett walked her towards the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"It smells so good." Bay blushed.

After the two finished dinner Bay and Emmett headed to the bathroom. Emmett kissed her and Bay pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I can't do this if we aren't together." Bay took a deep breath.

"What changed from last night?" Emmett asked.

"I saw your phone." Bay admitted and then closed her eyes for a minute so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. "I saw all your pictures and your texts there's no way you two aren't a couple."

When Bay finally opened her eyes she found Emmett patiently waiting.

"Are you with Skye?" Bay blurted out.

"We are friends with benefits but nothing more." Emmett admitted. "I want to be with you but I don't see how it will work until I'm done with school."

"What do you mean?" Bay said sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to ruin our chances of ever getting back together."

"You think I might cheat on you again?" Bay was struggling to breathe.

"I don't know."

"I could move to LA." Bay suggested.

"I am young. I want to have fun when I'm gone. I'm not ready for a family."

Bay's face grew angry. "Really?" Bay thought she might throw up. "I'll be here taking care of your child on my own while you are having _fun_? Doing nothing to help me out." Bay signed at an alarming rate.

"You had other options." Emmett said. It was obvious that he too was upset.

"What other options?" Bay's vision became blurred with tears. She could hardly make out what Emmett was saying now.

"You could have used a back up option." Emmett suggested.

"Really?" Bay stood up. "I can't even deal with this right now."

Bay closed her eyes and put her hands over her face and let out a long scream. She felt relieved to get her frustration out.

"So you want to be with me for the summer but when you leave it'll be like nothing happened?" Bay asked.

"I don't know." Emmett said. "I want to be with you when I'm done with school."

"I told you before, but circumstances changed." Bay paused trying to place her words in the right place. "This is your last chance. Take it or leave it. I won't be here when you're done with school. I refuse to wait."

"I can't loose you again." Water pooled in Emmett's eyes. Emmett pulled Bay close to him. "I will find a way to make this work again."

Emmett kissed Bay and she kissed him back.

A while later Bay emerged from the bathroom to find Emmett lying on her bed.

"So when are you going to go home?" Bay asked when she had caught Emmett's attention.

"I was kind of hoping you might let me stay here." He made a funny face.

"You still need to talk to your mom." Bay pushed.

"I did today." He said attempting to close the subject.

"And?" Bay raised her eyebrows.

"She want's to be there for the birth." Emmett looked embarrassed.

"Are you going to be there?"

Bay had not expected him to be but she wasn't completely opposed to it either. In fact she welcomed the idea. Though she wasn't sure that he'd want to be there.

"Of course I want to be there." Emmett stood up. "If you want me to be there."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two weeks later Daphne had returned from school. Bay was still working most of the time but she found the time to spend with Daphne and the rest of her family but it was beginning to take its toll. Bay wanted to take a day off but she didn't want to burden her family for support during the time that she would need off once the baby was born. Emmett had gotten his job fixing motorcycles back for the summer. Bay and Emmett had even gone over to Regina's for dinner. Although Bay could tell Melodie wasn't especially excited that the two of them were becoming parents at such a young age she could tell that she was happy about the child.

When July finally came Bay was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Bay had left her second job and was ready to take her maternity leave as soon as her baby was born.

Emmett and Bay had spent most of their time together and Bay was starting to feel like their relationship might actually work. Though he had told her he couldn't make any promises when they first got back together he had started talking about their future as a family. Bay didn't want to hold Emmett back from finishing his education but she also didn't see why he couldn't make it work with her while he finished school.

The sun was just setting when Bay got off of work. Bay walked outside of the restaurant to find Emmett waiting in her at the curb driving Bay's car.

"Hey," Emmett signed when she got into the car. "How was your day?"

"I just want to go home and sleep." Bay admitted.

"We have to get through this dinner with your parents." The two were headed to a fourth of July get together at her parents.

After Emmett had put the car in drive Bay closed her eyes trying to bare the pain she had been experiencing all day. Although at first she thought they were contractions she assumed they were probably just Braxton hicks like she had experienced the last time she had gone into the midwife center for a non stress test. Bay turned away from Emmett so that he wouldn't see while she let out a little grunting noise. By the time her pain had stopped they had just pulled into her parents driveway. Emmett put the car in park and the two of them got out.

Once they got inside they found their entire family in the kitchen.

"Hey," Katherine said when they got in. "You're late!"

"Work went over." Bay said before giving her mom a hug.

"Hi!" Daphne said before embracing Bay with a hug as well. After Daphne had hugged Bay she looked at Emmett and gave her a nod. Although Emmett had not recently expressed that he was still upset with her for letting Bay take the blame she was still unsure.

An hour later everyone was in the middle of eating dinner.

"I'm sorry, I have to use the bathroom." Bay said standing up to excuse herself.

When Bay got into the bathroom she hunched over. The pain was becoming unbearable and each contraction was getting closer and closer.

"Mmmm," Bay moaned sitting down to use the bathroom when she did a gush of water came out.

 _Oh my god!_ Bay realized that her contractions were real and her water had just broken.

Bay struggled to stand back up once she did another contraction started. When the contraction was finally over Bay headed quickly back to her family.

"I have to go." Bay announced when she got to the table.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"I think I'm in labor." Bay said before another contraction started.

Everyone stood up and helped Bay to the car. Emmett called Melodie to let her know that Bay was in labor and Regina drove the car to the hospital while Emmett and Katherine consoled her. John, Daphne and Toby followed them to the midwife center.

When Bay finally got to the birthing center she was quickly lead into a room she was already eight centimeters dilated and almost ready to push. A birthing pool was quickly prepared and Bay got in the soothing water.

Twenty minutes later Bay felt like she was at the top of her pain threshold. She wasn't sure how she could take anymore. Emmett and the rest of the woman surrounded Bay. Daphne of course was a little nervous about the birth not being in a traditional hospital because she was not used to alternative medicine.

Melodie had arrived right as the baby was crowning.

"Mmmmmm," Bay screamed. "It hurts so bad!" Bay held onto Emmett's hand. He had climbed in the water to comfort her. "Owe," she cried and squeezed Emmett's hand tighter.

Everyone coaxed Bay and Emmett ran his hand up and down Emmett's back.

It wasn't long before Bay delivered a beautiful baby girl. Bay laid her on her chest and started crying. Bay was so overwhelmed by joy. She couldn't take her eyes off the life she had created but if she had she would have seen that everyone else was crying too even Emmett.

"She's so beautiful." Regina said wiping tears from her eyes.

The little baby girl had dark hair like her mother and light blue eyes just like Emmett's. She cried and cooed in her mother's arms that were holding her close.

An hour later once Bay and Emmett had some time to bond with their baby they placed the baby on the scale. She was a tiny five pounds and three ounces.

"Does she have a name?" Katherine asked.

"I was thinking about Adeline Kennish-Bledsoe." Bay said while she brushed her hand over her hair.

"A-d-e-l-i-n-e?" Emmett spelt out.

"Yes." Bay said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He said and then he put his hand in the shape of an A before crossing his hands over his chest to say love. And then spelt out "A-d-e-l-i-n-e".

"I love it!" Bay smiled.

The next day Bay was morning Bay was released from the hospital. When Bay got home she placed Adeline in her basinet.

"I love you." Emmett said before embracing her in a hug. "And I love her. I'm so happy we have her."

"I love you too." Bay said before kissing Emmett.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Emmett suggested. "I'll look after her."

"You can't hear her cry." Bay instantly regretted it.

"I went out and got this." Emmett pointed to a baby monitor with video that would begin to flash when a baby would cry or stir.

The next day Emmett and Bay met Melodie at the pediatricians office for her first appointment.

When they walked into the office the pediatrician in a white lab coat greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Keller." She said and held her hand out.

After the appointment the doctor sent them to audiology for a hearing test. When they got there they went into a sound proof room where Bay was told to sit down in the chair and hold her baby. They put two headphone type things into her ears and a machine began to play sounds into her ear.

When they were done the technician took the headphones out of the ears and let them know that the audiologist would be in to see her. Melodie and Emmett sat in a chair behind Bay.

"What's wrong?" Bay asked when she noticed they looked concerned.

"It's probably nothing." Melodie responded. "I don't think we should worry."

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Hi," The doctor addressed them and introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Ingrid. I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

"Okay," Bay said as she interpreted what the doctor was saying incase they missed what her lips were saying.

"Adeline failed her hearing test around the board." The doctor said looking them in the eye. "We need to do more testing but it's possible that she is profoundly deaf."

"So you don't know?" Bay asked.

"We don't know for sure. But there is a possibility the main concern is figuring out what is causing her problem."

"So right now she can't hear?" Bay asked the doctor.

"Most likely not. If she can it's not very much."

Bay held tight to Adeline. Although she knew that being deaf wasn't as bad as it was sometimes made out to be she couldn't help but feel a little scared.


End file.
